Strong Enough
by gububba
Summary: Alice has a vision of Victoria killing Bella.  Will Edward be able to stop it from happening?  AN: The only kind of twilight I own is the light that creeps across my lawn at night.  If I was Stephenie I would be writing breaking dawn right now.


"Edward, I love you. Please promise you won't be doing anything stupid." I could feel the pull of the darkness luring me back to a place where it didn't hurt any more. So this is how it was going to end. I would never be with Him forever. It would end in my father's yard under the tree by my window. "Promise me!" I pleaded.

As my body finally gave in I heard the final echoes of his voice whispering, "Promise."

XXXXXXXXX

Earlier:

From the kitchen I could hear Edward calling me from the bedroom his voice filled with urgency. "Bella….Bella…" He came running down the stairs. "We have to leave right now. Alice…she just saw Victoria. She's coming. We have to get back to the house now!"

I looked around the house wildly. Almost as if he could read my thoughts he said calmer, "Don't worry about Charlie. Jasper is making quite a bit of mess for him on the other end of town. Hopefully by the time he is back you will be safe and Victoria will be gone. If not we will bring him back to the house as well."

Satisfied at the moment with the Cullen's plan, knowing I would be safer in a house full of Vampires than staying here, I went to get my shoes so we could leave. Putting my shoes on Edward shot up looking out the window and grabbed my arm. "She's here! Just at the edge of the woods. We can't get out in time." He began to pull me up the stairs. He sat me on the far corner of my bed sitting in front of me using his body as a shield.

Everything happened so fast; the sound of a window braking in the kitchen, the glass falling to the floor the only sound echoing through the house, a sudden growl emanating deep from Edward, and finally splinters of the door flying around the room as she entered.

Edward flew at Victoria knocking her to the ground. The two were entwined rolling on the ground. Victoria was stronger than she looked. Edward pushed her up against the far wall and yelled. "Bella…Get out! Get help!" As he was talking to me I spotted his cell phone on the desk. He must have put it there after talking to Alice. Instead of running out the door I ran over to the desk and grabbed the cell phone. Hitting the button to dial the last incoming phone number I focused my attention at calling Alice and not on the fighting. The moment I pushed the send button Edward hit the wall not 5 feet from me.

He looked at me his eyes black with anger. "Get out!" It was the last thing I heard before with a deep throaty growl, Victoria had turned from Edward to me coiled ready to attack. With a scream she lunged towards me hitting me in the chest. It felt like being hit by a truck. I slammed against the wall braking through the window. I felt weightless. It was a wonderful feeling, just like when I jumped from the cliff that was until I felt the sickening crunch of the hard earth colliding with my back.

"Bella!" Two voices screamed my name. An angel's voice from above and the other voice carrying across the field in the wind from the tree line. Before I could respond to either total darkness engulfed me.

I was trying to find my way the darkness was now a deep fog. I was trying to find my way out of it when I felt a cold familiar hand brushing the hair from my face trailing down my neck and arm and finally taking my hand. "Bella, please hold on. Carlisle is coming. He's coming." He kept on repeating the words over and over.

"What did you do bloodsucker!" Jacob's voice yelled closer than it had been. "Bella, Bella!" He grabbed my other hand his touch like fire compared to Edwards. I tried to respond but my body was not willing.

"You know I didn't do anything dog. Victoria was here. We were fighting. It happened so fast I couldn't stop her. I told her to leave! She wouldn't listen. Victoria attacked. I don't think she meant for her to fall through the window. When she saw what happened she left her for dead." A slight growl was building up in his chest.

The fog was lifting slowly and slowly I chanced to open my eyes. I knew now I was dying. Victoria knew it, why stick around and be killed if I was all but dead? I opened my eyes and saw the two men that meant so much to me on either side of my body. Then I felt it. Something sharp when I tried to move was digging into my chest. I cried out in pain.

"Bella!" They both cried out at the same time realizing for the moment I was awake.

I looked between the two. I couldn't leave things this way. I had to try to make them understand. "Jake, it wasn't him. He tried to save me. Please Jake, it wasn't him. Let him go in peace." I turned towards Edward.

"Edward, I love you. Please promise you won't be doing anything stupid." I could feel the pull of the darkness luring me back to a place where it didn't hurt any more. So this is how it was going to end. I would never be with Him forever. It would end in my father's yard under the tree by my window. "Promise me!" I pleaded.

As my body finally gave in I heard the final echoes of his voice whispering, "Promise."

XXXXXXXXX

Edward:

_Carlisle will be here soon. He will help her. It is too soon for her to go. _I knew he would come. He had to come. I watched Bella's breathing become even shallower. I focused all my energy on her heart beat. Weak but she still had time. Where was he?

Then I remembered something. It was something that Alice told me when she called. She said I had to be ready. I thought she meant that I had to be ready for Victoria if we didn't get out in time. I suddenly realized what she really meant.

"I have to do it Jacob there is no other way." The shock on his face was understandable.

"There is no way I am going to let you kill her! I will stop you any way I have to! You said so you're self that Carlisle was coming. I won't allow you to do this to her. We have to save her."

Shaking my head I continued. "I am saving her. This is something I told myself I wouldn't do for a very long time. Something I was hoping of talking her out of all together. I a not planning on killing her, there is another option." Jacob stood up shaking trying to control his transformation.

You can try to kill me but having to fight and kill you would just end up in delaying me from saving Bella. That is something I really would prefer not to do."

"You…Are you serious? You are going to…no, I won't allow it. You do that you break the treaty. I would rather her die then become one of you."

"Do you really want her to die?" It was a simple question; one that I was fairly sure of my answer.

Knowing it was the only way to save her Jacob, sighed in defeat. "I cannot promise there won't be repercussions. Do what you must. I will try to explain the situation to the rest of the pack. But I warn you, if you do this, if she becomes one of you, you must take her away. Not only leave this place but never come back. Your family will never be allowed here ever again."

This was to be the new treaty between the Werewolves and the Vampires. I only hope my family would understand. We would never return to Forks.

"I am so sorry Bella. I wasn't strong enough for the both of us." I gently stroked her face and lingered at her jaw. Her pulse was fading. It had to be now. Carlisle was not going to be there in time to save her.

So softly that only I could hear she called to me. "Edward, please." I know she was pleading with me not to run to the Volturi once she was gone but it felt like something more. That she was pleading me to do the thing she had been asking me to do for so long.

"I'm sorry Jacob but its time. I have to do it now if she has any chance." He looked one more time at me. _Please take care of her. _

He held her hand to his chest as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. A cry tore out oh is throat. "Goodbye Bella." _I will always love you. _He stood up and slowly turned away. He began running. He let out a howl as he let his emotions overtake him. With the sound of shredding clothes he was gone.

I had to do this now. There was no more time to waste. "Edward, please." Her voice came out as soft as a butterfly's flight.

"I'm sorry Bella; I wasn't strong enough for the both of us." I kissed her one final time letting my lips make a trail from her their resting place to her neck placing a final lingering kiss there. I took in a deep breath, and with one fluid stroke sank my teeth into her soft warm neck.


End file.
